plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage Sage
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Leafy Plant |flavor text = Got his start writing messages for fortune cookies. |ability = When played: If you made at least 6 this turn, draw a card.}} Sage Sage is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives the plant hero a card, but only if 6 or more has been made on the turn it is played. Its zombie counterpart is Cell Phone Zombie. Origins Its name and appearance are both puns on two meanings of "sage", a person who has attained the wisdom which a philosopher seeks, and a perennial, evergreen subshrub with medicinal and culinary uses. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' If you made at least 6 this turn, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Got his start writing messages for fortune cookies. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Sage Sage is mostly like a Cell Phone Zombie whose ability can only be activated in the late-game. While Sage Sage has slightly better stats compared to Cell Phone Zombie, its situational ability makes Sage Sage inferior in most situations. Another alternative for Sage Sage is Morning Glory, as both have abilities that activate when 6 is made, but Morning Glory is relatively better due to its stats. While it can be paired with Bananasaurus Rex to boost its stats, other cards with the same ability such as Flourish, Holo-Flora, and Party Thyme are more effective. If you want to use this though, it is advised that you focus on creating lots of sun early on. Against Sage Sage's ability encourages your opponent to play it much later in the game, when plants with stats these low have nowhere to stand. However, if Sage Sage is played in the early-game, be careful since Sage Sage can still take your zombies down. Because it is used for its ability and not its stats, it shouldn't be that much of a threat. Gallery Sage_Sage_stats.png|Sage Sage's statistics HD Sage Sage.png|HD Sage Sage Sagecard.png|Card SSPlayed.JPG|Sage Sage being played SageSage'd.png|Sage Sage attacking from the plant hero's point of view Sage_Sage_attacking.jpeg|Sage Sage attacking from the zombie hero's point of view Locust_Swarm_swarming_Sage_Sage.jpeg|Sage Sage being destroyed by Locust Swarm Defeated_Sage_Sage.jpeg|Sage Sage destroyed elbvira8gcgni6zzdr8a.jpg|Sage Sage destroyed #2 WKnightPremiumPack.PNG|Sage Sage on the advertisement for the Wall-Knight Premium Pack NibbleonSageSage.jpg|Nibble being used on Sage Sage it's an all-knowing wise sage plant, look at it kiddo.png|Sage Sage's sprite sheet SageSageCardSprite.png|Sage Sage's card image Old Sage Sage silhouette.png|Sage Sage's silhouette Receiving Sage Sage-0.png|The player receiving Sage Sage from a Premium Pack Sage Sage card.PNG|Old card Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 12.03.02 AM.png|Unlocked Receiving_Sage_Sage.jpeg|The player receiving Sage Sage after losing a level Choice_between_Zapricot_and_Sage_Sage.jpeg|The player having the choice between Sage Sage and Zapricot as a prize for completing a level Sage Sage Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Sage Sage from a Premium Pack See also *Cell Phone Zombie Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Flying plants